Electroacoustic components are known as components that operate, for example, with acoustic surfaces or with bulk acoustic waves. A component that operates with acoustic surface waves is described for example in the document WO 2006/058579. Document WO 2007/059740 discloses a component operating with bulk acoustic waves. A further electroacoustic component is disclosed in the document WO 2007/085237. Common to the electroacoustic components is the fact that electrode structures, which are connected to contacts that lead out of the device, are usually formed in a metallic layer on a substrate consisting of a piezoelectric material. The electrode structure is covered with a layer consisting of a dielectric material, for example silicon dioxide.